Warriors: Life of Seafang
by Seafang2203
Summary: This is about the life of a warrior cat.
1. Chapter 1

**This is from the prespective of my warrior avatar, seafang who lives in thunder clan if u have any questions plez tell me and SMASH THAT LIKE BUTTON LIKE A PIG!**

Hi my name is seafang and this is my story

I came in to Thunder Clan a long time ago when Firestar was Firepaw. All the cats were shocked when I told the there were other calns not just in the forest and that I came from spirit clan. I filled them in on a lot of towleg stuff like heating pads, music and stuff like that. At first they thought that I was a spy from one of the other clans because I was only six moons old they thought I wasnt a thret but when I took down the leader, Bluestar and gave her one of her nine life's back they all be lived me then. Next Shadow Clan thought that I was just some kittypet but when I took down Blackstar they belived me. But enough about me lets move on tho my life.

PESENT DAY THUNDER CLAN AT THE LAKE HOME

Graystripe: SEAFANG WAKE UPPP!

Seafang: GAHAGDUDGFBFJ! IM UP ,IM UP!

Graystripe: You said that you were going to practis that dance to show the clans at the gathering.

Seafang: ya I was

IN THE MIDDLE OF DANCE PRACTICE

*playing in the back round can't touch this*

Seafang: good job singing the corous Torncalw

Tornclaw: No thank you ever since you found this towleg music box thing I've had the time of my life!

Seafang: Now Mousefur do the dance

*Mousefur starts doing the macrana*

All of Thunder Clan: O_o

Ferncloud: Kits don't wach

Lol # MOUSEFUR THE SENILE!

Seafang: MOUSEFUR STOP DOING THAT YOUR GONNA MAKE THE WHOLE CLAN VOMIT!

* Mousefur is moved off the sene*

Seafang: Aaaaany who lets go the gathering!

Cats of the dance group: YA!

LATER AT THE GATHERING

Blackstar: Hey Seafang is MouseFur in the dance?

Seafang: No we took her off this morning, why?

Blackstar: Because I would be out of here as fast as you can say Firestar doesn't like waffles

Seafang: WHAT! FIRESTAR DESNT LIKE WAFFLES?!* start running around the the gathering yelling madly*

: * the gathering begins*

Lepordstar: Cats of the clans River Cl..

*Owlpaw interrupts*

Owlpaw: FOXES!

*out of the blue a massive group of foxes appears*

**MWAHAHAH! CLIFF HANGER! Ok first of this might not be that good but give me some credit this is the is the first time I have ever written fan fiction and plez forgive me if any thing is miss spelled cause I STINK AT SPELLING!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi** sorry if the first one was bad this is the sequel to it the first one was just an intro I hope this one is better!**

Blackstar: Don't be silly Owlpaw and OH MY GOSH! YOU WHERE RIGHT!

*a full out battle broke out between the foxes Spottedleaf appears out of the blue*

Spottedleaf: _Seafang, you must go to the moonpool tonight. I must tell you something_

**LATER AFTER THE FOX RAID**

Lepordstar :well that was radom

Crowfeather: well I think there was more to it. All of the said that not a drop of blood was spilled just that every one was strangly tiered.

Seafang: I think he is right because I saw Spottedleaf and se told me to go to the moonpool

Firestar: why?

Seafang: I don't know but I plan on finding out. That's why I need your premission

**LATER BACK AT CAMP**

Leafpool: Eat these herbs to go to the moonpool

Saefang:Thanks

**SEAFANG AT THE MOONPOOLMOONPOOL DREAMING**

_Seafang: Spottedleaf where are you?_

_Spottedleaf: Seafang that is not the last you will see of the foxes. The dark forest as found a way to get their spirits into the foxes and control them. they are coming back to get there revenge on the clan cats_

_Seafang:Who is there leader? _

_Spottedleaf:__Tigerstar_

_Seafang:WAAAA?_

_Spottedleaf: Here is your prophecy: __A dark leader is rising, insisting his will over more evil cats and making them__** murderous**__. Boold will be spilled until you find the amulet of Lion Clan and the kits of scrlet red and the other who's pelt is ice.__ Now hurry darkness is rising. The foxes dran power until there is none __**left**__._

**MWAHAHAHA! More cliff hangers! I hope this one was better and I'm really proud of the prophecy and SMASH THAT LIKE BOTTON LIKE A PIG!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back and you thought I was gonna' leave you with an anonymous cliff hanger this might be a little short but it's gonna' be very action pack and dramatic but hope ya like it! P.S It's in first person because evidently the form wasn't allowed **

As I woke up from my dream I raced back to camp as fast as I could _I have to tell every body about the prophicy someting tells me that I might have the future of the clans on my shoulders. Spottedleaf could of told me about that ' oh no pessure or anything' why am I the one who aways gets all the pressure. _Once I got back to camp I told Firestar,Leafpool, and -Jaypaw **because** I respect him a lot for putting up with cats who are " scared" of his blindness. " I think I need to go to my original clan, Spiritcalan, to accomplish this. Of corse I'll take some cats from our clan" I said explaining how this whole prophicy thing is going to work out. "How about some of the senior warriors" suggested Leafpool. " I was thinking about Jaypaw,Lionpaw, and Squrrileflight after all you know that they are all capable of going, but first I've got to show all of you something that is given to me by STARCLAN when I left long story short when a cat is 3 moons old they touch a shard of a moon stone and it will glow if they are ment to train elsewhere when I touched it it glowed the brightest and that's why I came to the four great clans to train as a warrior so STARCLAN gave me these;"

then _wings_ started to apear that sparkled with small gold feathers at the end of them as the wings started to appear a necklace with a shining pearl crystal started to appear as well." With these any thing can be accomplished" I said as Firestar and Leafpool stared in astnishment." I know I can't see or any thing but my senses tell me that you are growing wings?" Said Jaypaw. " Yep, that's exactly what's happening" I said. As we watched the sun rise up from its hiding place.

Firestar got out of his den and told the clan what was about to happen once I met up with Jaypaw,Lionpaw, and Squrrileflight we began walking to the entrance of the camp. " wow so you have wings that disappear and re-appear when ever you please?!" Squrrileflight asked excitedly and I answered with a simple ' yes'. " Not to be rude or anything, but how are we going to get there?" Asked Lionpaw eagerly." Like this" I said as I pressed the cryastl on my necklace then in a flash of light we where there. All of my old friends came running to meet me and my other clan mates so I introduced every body and told them about the prophicy;

-Spottedrose: a brown and peure white tabby she- cat with blue eyes

-Pinepelt: a creamy brown she- cat with green eyes

-Redfoot: a golden tabby Tom with a unique red hind- paws

-Embertail- a black,brown, and cream calico she- cat with hazel eyes commonly known as Crazytail by her good friends

-Bloosomflight: a creamy yellow she- cat who is currently the

-Skyfang: a beautiful golden tabby she cat with green eyes who is now the deputy

-Duskstar: a dark brown Tom with gold flecks Amber eyes and a rare stubby tail

* note that there will be more that will reappear in the story these are just good freinds of Seafang's.

"Now that every ones been introduced let give you a tour of the camp" then out of the blue a Spiritclan apprentice named Longpaw came bounding in followed by two more Spiritclan warriors Tawnyflight and Lionstripe as Longpaw said " We found two loner kits at the edge of the forest who where just born their mother appeared to have died in kitting" the clan gasped in shock because one was scarlet red and the other was white as snow with a gray spot on the left flank that looked very similar to an ice cryastal. Then I said my thoughts along with many others " Those are the prophicised kits".

**Mwahahaha!XD I just love doing that to people hopefuly the next chapter will be good there might be a time gap to save some time to where the newly found kits are apprentices Because I was thinking about seafang, squrirleflight, Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Mabel some cats from spiritclan including the new kit going on a jurny to find the amulet of lionclan. ****Oh and a little back round knowledge about Spiritclan, can have kits and mates and cats from other clans can also mate as long as their leaders knows where they are meeting. NOW GIVE ME LOTS OF COMMENTS PLZ! I NEED LOTS OF FEEDBACK TO SURVIVE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok since no one is commenting i got bored and decided to go with sassy's idea so sassy, DON'T TELL! I'm evil so I'm not telling what it is MWAHAHAHAHAH! the next one might not be for a while i can't tell when the next one is going to be updated so don't ask. This is kind of a time laps *tell me if i frased that wrong because i don't know what a time laps is I'm just estimating* where the kits that the spiritclanare now ****apprentices. i shall fill the in about ye kits in ye story. hope you like! X3 **

*** apprintice serimony for the kits fox kit/craystalkit***

** " I Duskstar now name you foxpaw and craystalpaw!" as the clan cheered Seafang thought **_i glad Spottedrose __decided to foster fox paw and crystalpaw along with her kits Lilacpaw, heronpaw, runnerpaw, and mousepaw. Even though they are older now._ " Your mentors will be Featherblaze for fox paw and Seafang for craystalpaw". "WHAT?!" I yelled, " Yes Spottedrose will go with you since her kits are now out of the nursery". " All right if you say so" I said".As we left the camp we gave craystalpaw a tour of the boundrys. Then i showed her some of _my_ hunting moves." So what are we gonna' learn first? The Hunting crouch or battle moves?" asked Craystalpaw eagerly. "No I'm going to show you how the **best** warriors". first I showed her how to camofaode her self by rolling in the mind and then in the dead leafs to make her look like the forest floor. Then to climb up a tree and watch down below to wait for prey to come scuttle around the roots of the tree. Then to jump down and take the repeated perfectly very time, in fact on her first hunting trip she came back with four pieces of prey. As we were walking back" She might have some power or something there is a prophecy about her and we need to wait to tell her" I told Spottedrose. " We can't be sure but the clan will be buzzing about it we should tell Duskstar" Spottedrose respondedI checked in with Squirrleflight,Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw to make sure that they were adjusting well to the new envoiorment I kept thinking_ something is up when we had passed the Sunclan border __there weren't any portals the dawn potrol should of been out by then._When I told Duskstar he said their cats have been disappearing and reappearing but when they reappear something was weird about them almost like they had seen a ghost. So he sent a potrol with me,crystalpaw, Featherblaze, Foxpaw, Lionpaw, Jaypaw, Longeye, and Heronpaw to investigate. When we got an escort to the camp [because these clans are more frenimies to each other than they are hostile] it was almost like all the life energy was drained out of it. _Is this what Spottedleaf __meant when she said the foxes drain power? _Then when I saw Hawkstar I thought _yep this is what she __meant._ "OH MY G-O-S-H! YOU LOOK LIKE A MIX OF A CONSTIPATED CHICKEN GIVING BIRTH TO A LION!" i said."Um... first off that made no since second those fox hearted foxes have been doing something to my warriors! Then a horrific scream came from the clearing,"THE FOXES ARE ATTACKING!" with that I ran as fast as I could out into the clearing, I launched onto the back of a fox the my wings started forming as the hazy out line of a lion clan warrior sounded me as i felt a large surge of strength and courage then I took the fox by the scruff of its neck the flung it against a tree killing it. As it died i saw the hazy outline of a cat come out of it. i kept doing this for a while then the lead fox barcked and they left as Spottedrose came running up to me and said" Foxpaw is gone!". "WHAT!?" _How in the world could Featherblaze lose him?! She nows that he is part of the_ prophecy! I thought as I called over Featherblaze. "**Where- did-** **he-**** go?**" I asked as if I was a mother protecting her kit. "I saw him go after a smaller fox as they when out of camp. With that we rushed out of camp. As we were racing through the forest with one of the Sunclan warriors,Amberspirit, leading the group of mingled warriors Fearherblaze ran up and asked Amberspirit" Is that cat from your clan?". We all stopped and looked at the mysterious tom who appeared to be huddled around something." FOXPAW! COME HERE NOW! WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" I heard Featherblaze shout out. "But I wanna' stay with dad!". "DAD?!" every one announced at the same time."How is your mother?" Foxpaw's dad asked." some mean scary cat killed her." " Bit wait I thought your mother died giving birth?!" I responded." No that's not turn we were actually 5 moons old but we are abnormally small. Some dark hazy cat with a cut across his nose came up and asked us to go with him but my mother disagreed. The the big tom demanded that the gave her kits to him and with that he slashed her belly open then left. That's when some Spiritclan warriors came and told an apprentice to go back to camp and tell Duskstar. Then that hazy cat reappeared and took my second sister away. He said if we wanted our sister back we would have to go to some weird place called Bloodclan."Man that was some flash back so first off there are three of you, then the hazy cat you saw was Tigerclaw, we kept you in the nursery to long, AND WE HAVE TO GO TO BLOODCLAN TO SAVE YOUR OTHER SISTER?!" explained Lionpaw. "well that was some sort of father son bonding time oh and by the way the names' Nick and I do believe that we are going to spend some time together." said Foxpaw's father. "Yes we are Nick, and Foxpaw can you tell me what these warriors looked like?"i aske hoping to find some bit of evidence because at the moment I felt like sherlock."No, they had left. Then when the apprentice got back he showed a new group where we where." explained Foxpaw."And who would that apprentice be?" I asked." I think it was long paw."." BE he was killed by a rouge!" I yowlled. " That is not true ether." said a mysterious she-cat appearing from the bushes."MORE STRANGE CATS?!" Lionpaw blurted." I'm Jasmine but the cat you said was long paw was not killed by a rouge. I witnessed it all. theses same cats came and murdered him to conceal evidence."."ok first off how do you know what an apprentice is?" I asked."I know Because I was Spiritclans former deputy exiled away by the murderous leader you all know of,Linxstar. I am Jasminefur." with that wings and and a necklace with a crystal gem started forming a rounder her just as mine do." I was good friends with Foxpaw's mother, Lin, and when my belly became swollen with Nick's kits I gave them to Lin because some cat said that he would kill me and my un-born kits if its is was the last thin he did. And your father has hid it well, Foxpaw and Craystalpaw I'm you real mother."

**Dundunduuuuu! hope you liked it NOW GIVE ME COMMENTS MUST HAVE COMMENTS TO LIVE! oh and i will f****ill the in with some more flash backs later. but for now hope you liked! :3 X3**


End file.
